Duren x Duren
by Ameriya7
Summary: Liat dari judul juga udah tau kan? #plak# Hunter x Hunter akan mencicipi buah yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Duren :D bersiaplah bertemu dengan karakter super OOC, typo(s), humor gagal, mata rusak, dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan (?) bila membaca fic ini. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! ( ~=w=)~ si author makin gila sehingga bisa-bisanya buat fic ini XD  
si author tinggal di Bali, di Bali Duren lagi musim XD saia ketiklah fic ini  
buruan ah! (sendirinya yang ngetik)

**Disclaimer **: Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi =w=

**Warning **: OOC, humor gagal, cerita pendek, typo(s), dll.

**Don't like don't read!**

Marilah kita awali kisah bersama dengan dokter tua yang sangat tidak meyakinkan ini ; Leorio

Leorio : AUTHOR - *kata-kata mutiara*

Meri : shussshh yang baca anak-anak lo (heh)

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, ceritanya Leorio disuruh mengobati pasien di Indonesia. Sebelum pulang ke Jepang, dia sempet jalan-jalan keliling Indonesia dulu. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia mencium suatu bau (?)

Leorio : bau apaan nih. Menyengat hidung. Baunya aneh. Kayak bau pup (WOI)

Karna penasaran, Leorio mencari sumber bau itu.

Leorio : sepertinya dari pedagang buah itu.

Pedagang buah : …

Sang pedagang buah menyadari bahwa ia sedang dipelototi oleh sesosok makhluk mesum di seberang tempat ia berjualan. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari tadi dagangannya belum laku, maka dengan ramah ia menawari dagangannya. (A/N : biar gampang, si dagang buah kita sebut 'Dodot' aja)

Dodot : Mau beli buah, om? *innocent face*

Leorio : GUA BUKAN OM.

Dodot : Eh- anu- maap – mas

Leorio : Ah sudahlah, kau kuampuni (?)Kalo boleh tau, itu buah apa ya?

Dodot : Ini **Duren** o- mas. Atau biasa juga disebut Durian. Bahasa latinnya _durio zibethinus. _Buah ini banyak yang disukai maupun tidak disukai. Ini buah asli Asia Tenggara dan termasuk buah terbesar. Beratnya bisa mencapai 1-4 kg dengan diameter 15-30 cm! Daging buahnya berwarna kuning emas dengan biji yang ukurannya bervariasi. Ini raja buah lo mas. Saya sarankan anda membelinya.

Leorio : (panjang amat..) Oh gitu ya *pura-pura ngerti padahal enggak* Saya beli satu deh

Dodot : Beli dua aja mas. Sekali makan pasti mau lagi deh.

Leorio : Iya deh, saya beli dua. *nurut*

Meri : *muncul entah darimana* Barusan maki-maki buahnya, sekarang malah beli dua ya? -_-

Leorio : Suka-sukaku dong.

Meri : Dasar OM

Leorio : AUTHOR- *kata-kata mutiara*

Meri : DIEM KAU OM KAMFRET

Leorio : APA KATAMU!

Terjadilah pertengkaran Author vs. Leorio yang melenceng dari cerita.

* * *

Sampai di Jepang, Leorio dengan bangganya menenteng Duren ke apartemen no~name, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia dipelototi oleh orang-orang sekitar karna membawa 'benda' tajam kuning berbau jamban.

Kurapika : *lagi main kartu sama Gon dan Killua* Kok rasanya ada bau jamban mendekati kamar ini…

Killua : Hmm kukira ada yang salah dengan hidungku, ternyata memang ada bau ya.

Gon : Bau jamban itu sudah radius 5 meter, menuju kamar ini.. *muka horor*

Killua : Jangan-jangan ada jamban berjalan dari toilet umum tak terurus dekat sini karna pembersih toiletnya lebih sering ngupil daripada bersih-bersih!

Kurapika : Mana ada hal seperti itu..

Gon : Sekarang baunya sudah radius 2 meter.

Killua : astagfirullah baunyaaa *tepar*

Kurapika : *mulut berbusa*

Gon: Kurapika!

Killua : *sekarat* Gon.. selamanya.. kita akan terus.. bersahabat..

Gon : Bertahanlah Killua! *berlinang air mata*

Lalu tiba-tiba

Leorio : AKU PULANG TEMAN-TEMAN! :DD *sumringah*Eeh- Kurapika? Killua? Mereka kenapa Gon? Eh- kamu juga kenapa? *innocent face*

Gon : BENDA ITUU! SUMBER BAUNYA! ADA DUA PULA! *langsung tepar*

Leorio : Heh? Memang ada yang salah dengan ini? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Cerita ini berakhir dengan kematian Gon, Killua dan Kurapika

.

.

.

Bercanda #dihajar#

**To Be Continued! :D**

* * *

A/N : Chapter 1 selesai juga :DD sebenernya saia males bikin lanjutannya (dihajar) tapi saia lebih males bikin ini jadi satu chapter! Biar variasi.. seperti biji Duren (heh)

Sebenernya author paling gak suka Duren. Tapi saia mendapati Duren itu cukup menarik untuk dijadikan cerita, jadi pake aja deh :D Sekalian kesempatan ngebuat Gon, Killua dan Kurapika sampe tepar ngebauin Duren XD gila

Warning : kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya, kecepatan update tidak dapat dijamin, hehe (ketawa lu!)

Tolong review untuk chapter pertama yang sangat gaje ini ya sodara-sodara :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna! \(^^)/ Chapter 2 update! Dengan ide yang pas – pasan dan humor yang selalu garing.

**Disclaimer **: Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi

**Warning **: OOC, typo(s), humor gagal, gaje, susah dimengerti, cerita pendek, bau duren (?), dll.

**Don't like don't read!**

Masih ingat akhir dari chapter 1? Mari kita ulang dulu sedikit. Mulut Kurapika berbusa-busa, Killua setengah mati, Gon sekarat setelah melihat 2 benda kuning tajam bau jamban itu. Sedangkan Leorio dengan sumringah dan bangga berjalan gagah ke apartemen tanpa menyadari bahwa berbagai makhluk abstrak di tengah jalan yang ia lewati sudah hampir kehabisan udara

Leorio : Heh? Memang ada yang salah dengan ini? *garuk-garuk kepala* Ah sudahlah, merekanya pingsan. Aku tunggu saja sampai siuman.

Leorio : … tapi busa dari mulut Kurapika itu darimana ya? Aneh

Meri : *muncul* LU DOKTER MASA GAK TAU

Leorio : *kaget* eh- GUA KAN DOKTER SPESIALIS KANDUNGAN!

Meri : SPESIALIS KANDUNGAN DARIMANANYA?!

Leorio : CIYUS! NIH ADA SERTIFIKATNYA! (bohongan)

Meri : NGAWUR! DASAR PEMBOHONG!

Kurapika : WOI BERISIK! *tiba-tiba bangun*

Leorio : Eh kau sudah siuman?

Kurapika : gua pingsan aja kagak!

Meri : trus busa busa itu dari mana?

Kurapika : jangan pura-pura gak tau deh thor! Kan busa busa bekas cuci piring elu sumpel di mulut gua waktu pandangan Gon dan Killua teralihkan! (eaah)

Meri : enak aja! Mana buktinya?!

Kurapika : terekam di kamera CCTV disana… *senyum penuh kemenangan*

Meri : wah, selamat! Anda telah mengungkap kebenarannya dan mendapatkan voucher gratis rebonding bersama tukang salon terkenal kita! Illumi Zoldyck! :D

Kurapika : ehehe~ makasih :'D *terharu* tapi sejak kapan dia jadi tukang salon ya?

Leorio : *sweat drop* Mungkin dia kerja sambilan karna krisis ekonomi keluarganya?

Kurapika : yah, mungkin ..

Leorio : ngomong-ngomong Killua dan Gon belum bangun juga

Kurapika : tunggu saja

**45 menit kemudian, jenazah Killua dan Gon masih belum bangkit juga**

Kurapika : bocah-bocah ini ketiduran atau bener-bener pingsan sih..?

Meri : mungkin karna masih ada bau Durennya?

Killua+Gon : ukhh..

Kurapika : ah.

Leorio : kalian ini payah sekali sih. Masa aroma segitu aja bisa sampe pingsan?

Meri : *jitak Leorio* Kurangajar kau OM!

Leorio : APA KATAMU!

Meri : *cuekin Leorio* Killua sayangku manisku cintaku lophe lopheku, kau tidak apa-apa? *puppy eyes* Nih, _foxtail _

Killua : Meoong… *gak sadar dan malah meladeni*

Kurapika : Kok bisa bawa begituan? *sweat drop*

Gon : … *berkunang-kunang* Dimana ini?

Leorio : ini masih di kamarmu lo

Gon : oh begitu

Leorio : ya

…

Jangkrik lewat

…

Killua : ELU NGAPAIN AUTHOR *kata kata mutiara* *jitak Meri*

Kurapika : ah, sudah sadar

Meri : *benjol* Killua jahat! *nangis*

Killua : salah sendiri

…

Ayah kentut (heh)

…

Leorio : Gimana kalo kita nyicipin buah yang aku bawa?

Gon : eh? Jadi itu buah toh *polos*

Leorio : ya. Kamu pikir apa? -_-

Gon : benda kuning tajam berbau jamban

Leorio : heh?

Killua : Tepat sekali Gon. Dan yang seperti itu.. *siapin cakar*.. harus dimusnahkan *siap membinasakan Duren*

Leorio : JANGAAAAAAN!

Dengan sangat sadar sekali, Leorio memeluk kedua Duren itu sekaligus erat-erat dengan penuh perhatian, kasih sayang, cinta kasih, kepedulian- ehm, ok, maaf

Meri : Leorio.

Leorio : … apa?

Meri : Gak sakit tuh?

Leorio : ha? Eh- GHUAAGGHH! *_FATALITY*_

Gon : N-N-NA-NANCEEPP! *kejang*

Killua : NY-NYANTE GON! *gemeter*

Leorio : *babak belur*

Kurapika : Waah efeknya bisa separah itu? Mungkin bisa kupakai jadi senjata baru nih *kagum*

Leorio : SAKIITT! OBATIN GUA KEK!

Killua : lah, lu kan dokter. Gimana sih

Leorio : Dokter juga bisa butuh bantu-

Meri : dia kan dokter bajakan, gak mungkin bisa mengobati

Gon : hm hm *ngagguk-ngangguk*

Kurapika : Masuk akal juga

Leorio : DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! DOKTER JUGA BISA BUTUH BANTUAN!

Terjadilah pertengkaran gak penting dan cerita tentang 'Duren' gak jadi-jadi. Sementara itu juga, kedua buah Duren itu terbengkalai di pojok ruangan. Author juga gak ngerti kenapa baunya bisa hilang. Pokoknya gitu deh, biar mereka gak phingshan lagi (?)

All : *kecapean berantem*

Leorio : STOOP! Pokoknya mari kita cobain Duren!

Killua : dari tadi kek! Readers udah bosen tau! Author juga humor gak becus nih!

Meri : n-nancep sampe ke ulu hati!

Leorio : Sini Durenku sayang~

Gon+Killua+Kurapika+Meri : *menatap jijik*

Leorio : Chhuu~~ 3 *cium Duren*

…

Meri : hei

Leorio : …

Meri : Bibirmu gak kenapa? Pfftt- *nahan ketawa*

Leorio : BIBIRK- *guling-gulingan di lantai sambil pegang bibir dengan kecepatan tinggi*

Kurapika : dahsyat

Gon : sakit tuh

Killua : kayaknya bengkak tuh, ngembang gitu mulutnya.

Meri : JYAHAHAHAHAHAH! ADUH PERUTKU SAKIT- JYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Gon+Killua+Kurapika : *sweat drop*

Meri : APA-PFFTT AHAHAHAHHAHHAHH!

Kisah ini bersambung dengan tawa stress author yang menggema di akhir cerita dan Gon, Killua dan Kurapika yang ber-sweat drop ria.

**~To Be Continued~**

Maaf ya, ceritanya pendek dan super garing ;_; saia mandet ide sih, wes bikin bersambung aja. Apalagi topik 'Duren' itu malah gak jadi jadi ;_; malah mau dibikin sampe 3 chapter pula

Readers : wuuu gak becus wuuu *lempar toge*

Meri : *pundung di pojokan* kalo gak suka, gak review juga gak apa apa sih ;_; tapi usahakan review ya (mau lu apa hah -_-) tapi ampun jangan maki-maki DX

Warning : kecepatan update tak dapat dijamin


End file.
